


Soulmates

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a vine trailing down one of their forearms. Sometimes they'll have a plant that isn't a flower, but it's more rare. When they meet their soulmate, the same type of flower appears, growing from both peoples mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> The summary could probably be worded better, but you get the gist.

The bell rings as Arin swings open the door, and he looks around the place curiously. He's never been to this particular cafe before, it's pretty nice. He drives by it all the time, and he finally found the time to stop in and check it out. He chooses a table in the corner right next to a power outlet. He walks over and sets his computer on the table before crouching down to plug in the cord. Once it's all set up, he walks over to the counter and looks up at the menu. Normally he wouldn't leave his computer unnatended in a public place, but he's the only one here besides an elderly couple at one table, and what appears to be a frazzled college student at another. If anyone else comes in, he'll just go over and get it. A few moment later, a blonde girl comes out of the back, and smiles apologetically. Arin notices the beautiful begonias soul mark trailing up her left arm, and smiles wistfully.

 

"Hello, I'm sorry for the wait. Are you ready to order?"

 

Arin smiles and waves her off. "No, don't worry about it. I only walked up a couple minutes ago. Can I get a large mocha?"

 

"Sure. That'll be three forty seven, please."

 

Arin counts out the right amount of money, and hands it to her. After she makes it and hands the cup to him, Arin goes back to his computer and searches around idly online. He takes a sip of his coffee, and brushes a thumb over his soulmark absently. He still hasn't met his soulmate, and he often wonders what flower will bloom. His mother and father have buttercups on their right arms, and he once met a girl who had dusty miller for her mark. He's never met another person with the same plant as their mark.

 

Awhile later Arin has his rough draft done, and goes to take another sip of his coffee. He frowns when he realizes it's empty. He hadn't even noticed when he finished it. He sighs and saves his work before standing up and stretching. He walks up to the counter, intent on ordering another mocha. There's a guy at the counter this time, and he looks up from the register and smiles politely at Arin.

 

"Hey. What can I get you?"

 

Arin feels his left arm, the one with his mark, start tingling, and gasps. He hears the man do the same, and looks down at his arm. Arin watches it shock as flowers start appearing along the vine. They're clusters of small purple flowers, with white in the middle. Arin has no idea what kind of flower they are, but they're beautiful. He looks up at the man behind the counter, and looks at his matching mark.

 

The man grins, and looks up at Arin. "They're heliotrope."

 

Arin runs his fingers over the length of the mark. "I don't think I've seen these before."

 

"I'm Dan, by the way."

 

Arin smiles at him. "I'm Arin. I guess we're soulmates, huh?"

 

Dan nods. "I can't believe I finally met you."

 

Arin grins. "Does this mean I can have your number?"

 

Dan laughs. "Definitely."

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Feel free to leave me a comment!


End file.
